gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevan Mitchell
Lieutenant Kevan Mitchell was a Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps King Raven co-pilot and crew chief who flew KR-239 with Lt. Mel Sorotki. He participated in the Battle of Ephyra and the Siege of Jacinto, and was later involved in a scouting mission to determine if the island of Vectes was suitable for habitation. He became friends with Delta-One, and often served alongside them for several missions during the Stranded Insurgency and Lambent Invasion. Biography Locust War Battle of Ephyra Mitchell joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps around nine years after Emergence Day. A year later, he participated in the Battle of Ephyra, serving as a crew chief aboard KR-239. As the King Raven flew over the battlefield, communications with ground control were lost, and Mitchell spotted at least ten thousand Locust emerging from the central metro stations. KR-239 flew to the command post and landed quickly, with Mitchell jumping off the Raven and running to find Col. Victor Hoffman and inform him of the situation. After briefing the Colonel, Hoffman questioned him if Chancery Bridge was still holding back the Locust. Mitchell informed him that they were, but the large numbers of Locust were going to overwhelm them eventually. Hoffman agreed and ordered all COG forces to fall back and asked where they were landing Ravens for evacuation. Mitchell told him they were using the Treasury roof, and then got back into his Raven to rejoin the battle.Gears of War: The Slab pg 67-68 Sinking of Jacinto During the Sinking of Jacinto, Mitchell was in the bay of KR-239 with Cpl. Damon Baird as it flew into the Jacinto sinkhole. He helped pull in Cpl. Dominic Santiago from the Brumak he and Sgt. Marcus Fenix had hijacked to clear the sinkhole so the Ravens could fly in. After the Brumak went Lambent and was destroyed with the Hammer of Dawn, the Raven flew out of the sinkhole as Jacinto flooded with water. Mitchell looked out of the Raven with Delta-One at the destruction and evacuation of Jacinto.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure As they flew away from Jacinto, they picked up a distress call from Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, who was stuck on top of the Allfathers Library roof. Mitchell returned to the cockpit to help Lt. Mel Sorotki pilot the Raven and calculate their fuel. He was eager to help save Bernie since she had once punched Baird in the face. They managed to rescue Bernie from the roof and a Locust Drone that was assaulting her, and then flew to the rendezvous point at Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 17-24 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Mission to Vectes Once the COG decided that Port Farrall was not a viable refuge, they decided to investigate the island of Vectes as a possible relocation point. Mitchell once again co-piloted KR-239 with Sorotki, with their Raven carrying an Armadillo and extra supplies, following Major Gill Gettner in her Raven which carried Lt. Anya Stroud and Delta-One.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 200-201 After discovering the island was still inhabited by loyal COG citizens, Mitchell and Sorotki prepared the APC to investigate Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 211 They then drove Delta-One and William Berenz to VNB. He played cards with Anya and Sorotki while impatiently waiting for the others to finish investigating the base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 217, 219-220 He and Sorotki then piloted the Gears to the Stranded community on the island, covering them with the Ravens guns.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 222-228 When they arrived back at Pelruan, Mitchell volunteered to cook dinner.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 230 Dealing with Stranded When a group of Stranded attacked Pelruan, Mitchell got into the Raven's gunner position, and guarded the inland approach to the town, with Anya on the ground in the APC. They destroyed three Stranded APCs that attempted to approach the town.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 238-243 The next day, Mitchell and Sorotki flew Bernie and Marcus on an inspection of the local farms. They also flew them and local farmer Dilland Jonty back to the Stranded settlement, where Mitchell manned the gun and covered Marcus as he talked to the Stranded.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 262-265 They then flew the Raven inland, dropping Marcus, Bernie, and Jonty off so they could walk back to an observation point and ID some of the more violent Stranded.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 267 The Battle of Vectes A few weeks later, Mitchell manned the gun on KR-239 when it went to pick up Bernie and Anya after a Stranded insurgent detonated a bomb as they drove past in their Packhorse. As they landed, Baird asked Mitchell if they could sling the mostly intact Packhorse in the Raven's undersling, but he told him that the casevac was the priority and that Pvt. Dizzy Wallin could recover the vehicle later. After the supplies from the Packhorse were loaded onto the Raven, KR-239 returned to base with Anya while the others hunted down the Stranded.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 37-40 Not long after, the Stranded launched an island wide offensive against the COG, and Mitchell flew back out on KR-239 to assist Delta-One in their search for several insurgents. Mitchell tracked Bernie's dog Mac from the air, leading them to three insurgents trying to move through the river to escape. He coordinated with Pvt. Samantha Byrne on the ground to track them, but when the insurgents noticed the Raven, they opened fire on them, much to Mitchell's anger. After Delta captured the Stranded, Mitchell provided medical attention to the wounded Stranded and took them back to the Raven. Once he finished, the Raven returned to VNB with Delta and the captives.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 56-64 Lambent Invasion Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform Several days later, Mitchell and Sorotki flew KR-239 to the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform to drop off several Gear squads alongside two other Ravens, in order to help defend the platform against approaching Lambent Stalks.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 200 They then flew back out over the ocean, and Mitchell monitored a Stalk as it approached the platform, and gave the Gears and workers status updates as it got closer. Every once in a while, part of it would poke above the surface, and Mitchell decided to fire on it with the Raven's door gun the next time it did. When it happened, Mitchell opened fire, but the Stalk responded by sending out part of itself to try and strike the Raven, but Sorotki was able to dodge it. They continued to follow the Stalk as it approached, which went under the rig, coming up through the middle of the platform.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 202-206 Mitchell used the door gun to shoot any Polyps that appeared on the outside areas of the platform, until Baird had Sorotki take the Raven under the platform's deck to have Mitchell shoot at and try to dislodge the Stalk. After laying down several minutes of continuous fire, he managed to bring the Stalk down. However, another Stalk soon attached itself to the rig.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 209-212 The battle was soon lost, and Mitchell and Sorotki used KR-239 to help evacuate the rig alongside four other Ravens.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 217 The Battles of New Jacinto and Pelruan Several days later, the Lambent arrived on Vectes and attacked Pelruan, where KR-33 was destroyed, killing its crew of Eldon Rorry and Dav Braley. Their deaths hit Mitchell and the rest of the Raven crews hard, and Mitchell was comforted by Cole in the crew bay of KR-239 at its landing pad at VNB. However, an alert soon came over the radio when Lt. Donneld Mathieson reported to all the Gears and Raven crews that a Lambent Leviathan was approaching New Jacinto, and ordered them to get into position for the battle.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 325-327 However, they were soon pulled away from the battle at New Jacinto to transport a squad of Gorasni led by Yanik Laas to Pelruan to assist the town in its battle. After landing, Mitchell and Sorotki joined Anya, Bernie, Yanik, Sgt. Drew Rossi, and Sam in planning their attack on the Lambent Leviathan. They offered to have them do strafing runs on the Leviathan whenever it came above the water in order to provoke it into attacking, and Anya agreed. They took off, and Sorotki flew low to the water to allow Mitchell to shoot the Leviathan, and after a few strafing runs, they managed to provoke it into attacking, and flew back to cover the defenders in Pelruan.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 336-338 As the battle continued, Mitchell and Sorotki would strafe the Leviathan every chance they got, and Mitchell would always aim for its head. This tactic worked, and Mitchell eventually emptied enough shots into the Leviathan's head to kill it. However, he used up all of the Raven's ammo killing it. As they got closer to confirm the kill, the Leviathan suddenly exploded, almost taking the Raven with it. Mitchell and Sorotki then used the Raven's searchlight to patrol around the town, and make sure no more Polyps were still alive.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 350-354 Surveying the Destruction The next day, Mitchell and Sorotki returned to New Jacinto, and flew Hoffman around over the city to view the destruction caused by the battle. Mitchell was saddened by the large number of houses that had been destroyed, and asked Hoffman how much more he thought the civilian population could take. Hoffman didn't answer, and had them put him down at the far end of the city so he could walk through it all. Mitchell asked him if he knew what had happened to the Stranded prisoners they had captured, since the detention block had been destroyed during the battle, and Hoffman told him he would check, but that it wasn't a priority.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 396-398 Behind the scenes * In Gears of War 2, during the Sinking of Jacinto, Kevan Mitchell's helmet swaps between the third helmet variant to the second helmet variant throughout his appearance. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:COG Air Corps Personnel Category:Males Category:Pilots